Slow and Deadly
by Stripes93
Summary: One of Italy's favorite things to do when alone with his ally was test him. See what broke Germany's carefully crafted composure and turned him...deadly. -Dark!Italy-


The allies sat in the dark room, the blond glancing out the window every now and again to the darken night. His companion leaned back in his chair, amber eyes watching him with a calculated look. "What?" He growled, ice blue eyes narrowing. A slow smile spread over the brunette's face.

"I was just wondering," Feliciano, the personification of North Italy, started, placing his feet firmly on the ground. "How does it feel to kill your own people?" A harsh look took over the German's face before he composed himself. '_Always the stoic one, Ludwig_.'

"I don't see why that should concern you," Ludwig, Germany to his inferiors, hissed, his voice as cold as his eyes.

"I'm your ally, Ludi-"

"Don't call me that,"

"Shouldn't everything you do concern me?" The Italian tilted his head to the side, an almost innocent look covering his face.

"Just because you are my ally, _Italy_, does not mean you should be sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." A strong hand unconsciously gripped the knife in his belt. "Especially when it might get cut off,"

Italy smiled once again, tapping his nose gently before rising to his feet. "You know Ludi," He just couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through him when he saw the larger man tense up at the name. "I'm a little hungry. You have pasta here, right?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go find out and while you're at it, leave me alone." Ludwig growled, back to watching the outside life. Slowly, the lithe man made his way over to his companion, dragging his gloved hand slowly up the blond's neck before he gently grabbed his chin.

"I wonder, Ludwig...do you taste as good as pasta?" He whispered, sticking his tongue out, nearly pressing it to the others man's cheek before a knife was pressed against his neck.

"Touch me with that and I'm cutting it off." The blond snarled, his temper beginning to get the best of him. The Italian chuckled darkly, removing his hand and took a step back.

"Always so testy, Ludi. Its a wonder you didn't take after Gilbert and his sense of humor." His eyes glittered darkly as the German flinched.

"Don't say that," The larger man hissed as the Italian backed away slowly.

"What? Humor...or Gilbert?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what, Ludi? I'm pretty sure _Gilbert_ would be a lot more specific." The pain on his allies face was clear as day and Feliciano couldn't help but let out a giggle. This was always his favorite game. The blond was a very composed person and Feli always loved testing him to see what broke him of that careful and calm composure. This was always one of the quickest ways.

"If you say his name one more time-"

"Ah! So you want me to stop saying _Gilbert_ is that it? I'm pretty sure Gilbert wouldn't mind. Actually, I know Gilbert wouldn't mind. Gilbert-"

There was a sharp sound of metal on metal, as Ludwig swung his knife at the Italian, the same moment the brunette reached over the table and grabbed a dinner knife, effectively halting the German's attack. "If you say his name one more time, Feliciano, I will not hesitate to bring this knife through your neck." The blond hissed, drawing away.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Ludwig." With another giggle, Feliciano sat back down at his chair, tilting backward as he watched the German man turn his back to him, looking back out the window. The two lapsed into a tense silence, unspoken threats resting in the air.

'_Next time, I'm going to kill him..._'

'_Next time, I will break him..._'

* * *

><p><em>AN: You guys have no idea how much I love writing a Dark!Italy. He's so fun! There was this one picture that I had found one time on Tumblr of Italy looking like he was about to lick Germany's face but Germany had a knife on him. Ever since then I wanted to write a quick one shot of what I felt was happening. It was a good picture and if anyone happens to find it, show me! Thank you! Anyways, I hope you liked it! A little something dark for the holidays! Watch out, I might just put another dark one up with Prussia. My muse just seems to be a little black today. Don't forget to comment! It feeds my muse. ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


End file.
